1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a cellular phone, a smart phone, a PMP, an MP3 player, a web pad, a tablet PC, or the like, in particular to a cover locking device, and more particularly to a battery cover locking device for such a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal including a cellular phone, a smart phone or the like is provided with a battery power supply that is configured to be detachable from or embedded in the body of such a portable terminal for the purpose of recharging. In addition, a battery cover is detachably mounted on the body, so that the embedded battery is rechargeable for use.
The portable terminal is typically provided with a locking device for allowing the battery cover to be attached or detached.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a battery (not shown) and a battery cover 110 are mounted on the bottom end of a portable terminal body 100. In order to remove the battery, the battery cover 110 must be released from its locked condition. Such a locking device has a slide knob 121 which is moved by force applied by a user to allow the battery cover 110 to be detached. The slide knob 121 is arranged to be exposed to the outer surface of the battery cover 110, thereby allowing the user's forcible manipulation. When moved to left or right, the battery cover 110 is either locked to the body 100 or released the battery cover 110 from its locked condition.
FIG. 2 shows the locking-released state of the battery cover 110, and FIG. 3 shows the locked state of the battery cover 110. In the locked state of the battery cover 110, a groove provided on a locker and a protrusion provided on the battery cover 110 are engaged with each other, thereby preventing the release of the battery cover 110. In the locking-released state, the battery cover 110 can be released when the protrusion 114 is fully released from the groove.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional locking device has a problem in that the cover 114 (“A” area) is exposed to the outside during lock and release modes which deteriorates the external appearance of the portable terminal. Although the bottom of such a potable terminal is available for locking device, a more simple and elegant appearance of the terminal bottom has become important for many users.
Moreover, since above conventional cover locking device has a configuration allowing its protrusion to be entirely exposed to the exterior, the external appearance and function may be damaged as the locker is repeatedly used over time. In addition, such a protrusion forms a severely uneven area on the external appearance, which may cause crawling when applying a coating material. Furthermore, such a conventional cover locking device is formed on a corresponding cover, which increases the thickness of the cover.
Therefore, what is needed is a locking device that can contribute to the sliming of a portable terminal while providing an elegant appearance to an external appearance of a portable terminal, especially at the bottom area where the locking device is provided.